1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fastener assembly, and more specifically to a fastener that releasably secures together two panels, such as portions of a container.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,972 discloses a cowl fastener stud in which radial arms are fixed in an internally threaded sleeve. The arms/sleeve assembly is movable axially but not rotationally in slots in a shank with a head. A screw is threaded into the sleeve and is rotatable in the shank. Upon rotation of the screw, the sleeve and radial arms move axially relative to the shank. The radial arms engage underneath a socket in one plate and cooperate with the head of the shank to clamp the one plate with another plate. A spring biases the sleeve and radial arms away from the head of the shank.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,670 discloses a cowl fastener stud in which radial arms are formed as one piece with an internally threaded nut.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,385,180 discloses a fastener in which radial arms are formed as part of a nut.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,412 discloses a fastener in which radial arms are formed as part of a nut. A sleeve has slots that do not extend all the way to the end. This prevents the ends of the shank from spreading apart.
The present invention is a fastener assembly, and a system including two panels secured together by the fastener. The panels may form part of a container with two portions secured together by the fastener, such as a door and a panel to which the door is hingedly connected. The container may have walls that are formed of a composite material with a metal edge channel. The fastener is suitable for joining panels that are relatively thick, such as those formed of a composite material. The fastener includes a screw rotatable in a body to move a crossbar into engagement with one portion of the container to clamp that portion to another portion of the container. The fastener is tamper resistant and operable completely from the exterior, without need to access the inside end of the fastener.